Spike as I see him
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: A collection of poems written about Spike. many pairings and anti-Spuffyness. Written in 1st and 3rd person. r n'r please
1. Glass

Ok this is an anti- Spuffy piece I worte in U.S Historty one day. hope you like. Please Review.ttfn.

**

* * *

**

**Glass**

A piece of glass falls on the floor

It shatters as it hits

I look into your eyes to see the lies

That were in front of me

This whole time

I watch the shards turn to dust

As you dance merrily upon them

I here you silent laughter ringing in my head

A reminder of all my foolishness

That will remain for the rest of time

The piece of glass on the floor

That shattered when it hit

Was my glass heart already with crack and chip

Now it lies on the floor, ground into dust

All because you were scared of love.


	2. Love Stake

ok this is a Spangel poem that I wrote in Spike's POV. It's angsty and stuff but I hope you like it please review.

**

* * *

**

**Love Stake**

Could you stake me?

Would you stake me?

Stake me in my heart my love

You say you see straight through my soul

But you can't see the love right in your face

And the hatred in your eyes is more than I can take

But I don't want to turn away

So what the hell am I supposed to do?

Your poison laced words are killing my slowly

So would you please take this stake

And bury it deep within my broken heart


	3. Three Little Words

Alrighty then this is another anti- Buffy poem that takes place in season 7 before sunnydale becomes a dent in the ground. please review

**

* * *

**

**Three Little Words**

I'll be here forever baby

Wait for you day in, day out

For those three little words

I wait forever to hear

Won't you say them for me baby

Won't you save my breaking soul

I'll be anything for you pet

A punching bag, a scapegoat, a secret nothing more

Until the end I wait

For those three little words

I'm gonna wait for sweet oblivion

Just for you baby

Even though you kissed another

I'm gonna wait till the end

To hear those three little words

That will mend this broken heart

This is the last I'll give waiting

Just for you baby

Tonight I'll wait for those three little words

That'll keep me from tearing apart

Won't you say them for me baby, just this once

Cause I think tomorrow my forever turns to dust.


	4. Dust

Wow another angsty poem written in Spike's pov. It's a Spangel poem about when Angel left the fanged four. I hope you like it please review. ttfn.

**

* * *

**

**Dust**

Let this blood flow from my veins

Let me release my pain

My broken heart lies on the floor

You ripped it out like it was nothing more

Than a toy for you to play with

So I end this with a gentle kiss

Upon the knife, I'll end my torment

The blood beneath my veins sings its silent lament

And now I do what I must

I cut until I see dust


	5. Crash and Burn

Dare I say it. It's a happy Spander poem YAY! Takes place in season 7 when Spike's in the basement. please review. ttfn.

**

* * *

**

**Crash and Burn**

He found me here

And he took me home

Washed my wounds

And healed my soul

He stole my heart

Cleansed my mind

I think I'm falling hard this time

But I don't care

Because I know

He'll be there to catch me

Before I crash and burn


	6. Walking with the Ghost

A cute little Spike/Fred fic written in Fred's pov. I hope you like it. please review. ttfn

**

* * *

**

**Walking with the Ghost**

Intangible

Untouchable

Yet still I sit here with you

With hope in my mind

That one day soon

You'll hold my hand

Imperfect

Unknown

But still I talk to you

With faith in my soul

That maybe someday

You'll hold me tight

Insensitive

Unashamed

But I still walk with you

With love in my heart

And maybe in days to come

Our lips will finally meet.


	7. Bite Me

Wow I've been in a good mood lately. I give you a happy Spangel YAY! I really hope you like this and please review it would make me really happy. ttfn.

**

* * *

**

**Bite Me**

Feel your fangs slide into my neck

Like a knife through butter

A menacing growl dies in my throat

As I realize what you're doing to me

You're taking me home

You're holding me tight

You're kissing me fierce

And I'm kissing you back

Feel your tongue lick up the blood

Like a man dying from thirst

A pleading moan passes my lips

As I realize I want this

You're craving my taste

You're needing my touch

You're whispering love

And I'm whispering back

Feel your gaze on my body

Like a man before a feast

A kiss like no other reaches my lips

As I realize I love you

You're loving me more

You're kissing my neck

You're claiming me yours

And I'm claiming you back


	8. Falling in love with broken glass

I give you a Spawn poem. Written Dawn's pov right after Buffy's death. hope you like please review ttfn.

**

* * *

**

**Falling in Love with Broken Glass**

You came to me

Busted and bleeding on the inside

Saying that you were here to help me

When you were the one

Who needed to be healed

Your broken smile

Breaks my heart

And I stand and watch

As you slowly fade away

While I fall in love with you more everyday

You're still busted

But no longer bleeding on the inside

And your smiles no longer broken

It's just a little cracked

And I still feel like I'm falling in love with broken glass.


	9. If I was more like an Angel

Aww I got sad. Written in Spike's pov about how Buffy said she'd never love him. I hope you like it please review ttfn.

**

* * *

**

**If I was more like an Angel**

You say that if I was human

You'd stay by my side

But I know that you're waiting for an Angel

To love you like before

But I can't change back now

Cause I don't want to

And if my heart's still beating it must be confused

Why can't you love me like I love you?

If I was more like an Angel

Would you love me back?

And if that's the case

Then I'll die of a broken heart attack


	10. New York City Ice

Ok I got this idea after watching 'Fool for Love' and after seeing Nikki you know the slayer that Spike took his duster from. Well anyway I sorta turned it into a love story of them being in love and stuff. Hope you like it it's really unconvientional but hey so am I. ttfn

**

* * *

**

**New York City Ice**

New York City Ice

Wish I could take back or fights

Scream 'I'm sorry' everyday

It wasn't supposed to end this way

Remember our last fight on a New York train

You said goodbye and flew away, never to return again

Wipe away my salty tears

Time for me to leave you here

Glaring at bright runway lights

Never again will I see my New York City Ice.


	11. Death Be Not Proud

Ok this poem takes place in season 4 when Spike was all suicidal about the chip being in his head. Hope you like it as usual. um. please review cause it makes me happy and stuff. ttfn.

**

* * *

**

**Death Be Not Proud**

This tainted being locked up in rage

Warm hand of death take me away

From cruel chains and white bathroom walls

I'll never change for you

Because nothing can't change to something

And nothing's all I am

Mirror, Mirror on the wall

Can you see me no not at all

So here I stand against a faceless man

With blood stained hands that will dry tomorrow

But the memory's still there

Life is a stake

My heart is the target

The cold sun rises

A red day dawns

I look to the faceless man and realize he's me

I haven't seen me in awhile

And I don't like what I see

I laughed the loudest

Who'dve guessed

Hello, darkness my good friend

Let me resemble the nothing I am

My death be not proud

Just dust and a whisper is all I am now


	12. Anatomy of a Railroaded Spike

This is a poem written about Spike through seasons 5-7. I wrote in my pov. please review ttfn.

**

* * *

**

**Anatomy of a Railroaded Spike**

Kiss the angel with the bright blue eyes

Cheeks stained with blood and tears

He could leave here if he wanted

But there's no were else that he can go

Blonde angel of death

Wings of leathered black

Standing lonely on the mouth of hell

Cause he's got nothing left to lose

Used by the enemy

Her hands on his pale skin make him sick

Lust never hurt so much

Until he met it on the edge of a blunt stake

He fights with the light

Cause he doesn't want to suffer

But as a childe of darkness

He knows he can't be saved

This now is the broken angel with shattered heart

Black wings ripped to shreds

His bright blue eyes show the pain

Caused by his time on the mouth of hell

That swallows him in the midday sun

This Spiked angel is now reduced to dust


	13. Black Velvet Sun

Ok this is written in Spike's pov and it's got some suicidal undertones in there so not for the kiddies. hope you like and review please. ttfn.

**

* * *

**

**Black Velvet Sun**

Walk away and don't turn back

They never saw me for who I was

Don't know why I tired

To be something I'll never be

A hero in your eyes

So I walked away from everything

Because you'll never understand

Into something you'll never see

My own black velvet sun


	14. Wasted Sacrifice

Ok something messed up and I had to repost this poem but I hope I fixed it. Um written in Spike's pov during the last fight. Anti-Spuffy like usual. please review. ttfn

**

* * *

**

**Wasted Sacrifice**

I can feel your death and hate

Wish I could save you

But I can't remember how

You've pushed me away

And I've forgotten who you are

Is this what you wanted?

This slow releasing death

That frees you from everything you are

I can't allow it

No good can come from your demise

My love for you will save your soul

And maybe this time

I'll get the girl

So I stand in the sunrise

As a sacrifice for love

And nothing more

I hear the lie

Mixed with the I love you

And as your fingers lace with mine

I feel the coldness

That radiates from your skin

And when you leave me to die

I laugh at my death

And at my wasted sacrifice


	15. Smile

Ok this is a Spangel poem written in Angel's pov about how he tries to salvage Spike and his relationship...um review please and I hope you like it. ttfn.

**

* * *

**

**Smile**

This rose I gave you

Just to see if you'd smile

But a thorn pricked your finger

And your precious blood

Spilt everywhere

Now your smile

Is nowhere in sight


	16. Dead Rose Petals

Another Anti-Spuffy poem. Spike's getting over his love for Buffy. please review and I hope you like it ttfn.

**

* * *

**

**Dead Rose Petals**

Love is dead

It was buried 6ft deep

In the black of my heart

Never to return again

I've never been anything

But a fool for love

And that's all I'll ever be

As my love rots in a grave 6ft. deep

All I have left of love

Are a handful

Of dead rose petals

As my love for you slowly turns to dust


	17. Hopeless Romancing

Ok I've gotten into this mood of writing things in William's perspective so this one's about William and Angelus getting together. um please review it would make me happy.

**

* * *

**

**Hopeless Romancing**

Romantic

Such an odd sounding word

Yet as I sit in the corner

Writing my stupidity

I feel like

A hopeless Romantic

But when you stare at me

I don't feel so hopeless

Yet when you touch me

I'm still a Romantic

That sits in the corner

Writing stupidity and longing only for you.


	18. And the Blood Falls Like Rose Petals

This is about William being turned. The first part's about Cecily :blah: and I made Angelus Spike's sire instead of Drusilla :blah: Anyway I hope you like it. Please review

**

* * *

**

**And the Blood Falls Like Rose Petals**

My heart is completely broken

And my sight is blurred with tears

This love I gave to her

Was thrown back in my face

Now I sit alone and broken

In an alley dark and cold

There is no reason for me to live

Until I see a rose

The single rose held out for me

Is from an Angel

With a beautiful smile

For he has come to save me

I took the rose

And he helped me to my feet

He whispered eternity on my lips

And I quickly whispered back yes.

The Angel turned to demon

But I didn't fear

And as the fangs slid into my neck

The blood flowed from my veins

The end is near, and even though I want to die

I try desperately to hold on

Clenching the rose I feel the thorns,

Dig into my hand and the petals in blood

A thankful sigh escapes my lips

And the rose falls from my hand

The last thing I see is the Angel

Before the world slowly slips away like sand

But my end was not to be

And the blood on my tongue

Roused me from sleep

To find the Angelis now my sire.


	19. When the bleeding stops the rose dies

Kay so this poem is bout when Angel leaves written in William's pov really angsty hope you like it. please review. ttfn

**

* * *

**

**When the Bleeding Stops the Rose Dies**

This love I gave

Was thrown back in my face

Not by the Angel I love

But by a new Angel I hate

Now I stand hollow and scared

In front of you so hateful and cold

There's no more reason for me to live

And there is no rose

This hateful glare

Is from an Angel

I've not met before

And he's come only to break me down

I smile weakly through the glares

And as he screams he never loved me

I fall hopelessly to my knees

And whisper a pathetic no

There is no Angel only demon

But I don't care

And as the fist connects with my face

The blood flows from my veins

The end isn't near and even though I want to die

I know I won't

Clenching my fist I can't feel the thorns

Digging into my skin, covering my rose pedals in blood

A choked sob passes my lips

And there are no more roses by my bedside

The last thing I see is the demon

As the world falls into darkness

But my end was not to be

My blood on my tongue

Rouses me from painful sleep

To find only a dead rose by my side.


	20. Cure my Tragedy A prayer to God

This poem takes plaace after Caleb shoves his thumb into poor Xander's eye. Um Spike/Xander written in Spike's pov. Hope you like it please review ttfn.

**

* * *

**

**Cure My Tragedy ( A prayer to God)**

Beautiful chocolate

Brown eyes

Reduced to one

His screams

Ripped through my soul

And for the first time in years

I prayed to God

I prayed

That I should take his pain

A pain he shouldn't know

A pain I should have stopped

I prayed

For God to cure my tragedy

And to give his pain to me

Dear God can you hear me screaming

Won't you cure my tragedy?

Can you hear my screams of revenge?

Please God answer me

And take his pain away

So as he lies hopeless

In that hospital bed

I pray to God

To take his pain and give it to me

Dear God

I hope you can hear my prayers

And my screams

So please give his pain to me

Please cure my tragedy.


	21. Slightly Breaking

Ok this poem is about all the abuse Buffy put on Spike during the time they were together. Hope you like it. please review. ttfn.

**

* * *

**

**Slightly Breaking**

I feel like I'm bending

Slightly breaking

Under the glares

And the lies

You think I can't see

Past your righteous mask

Because in your eyes

I look blind

But I'm taking this abuse

And I'm bending a bit more

While my soul

Begins to break

I'm slightly breaking

Into pieces too small to see

While I'm bending backwards

To make you pleased

* * *

please review. It would make me happy 


	22. Rip

This is another Anit-Buffy fic. i hope you like this and please review.

**

* * *

**

**Rip**

Can you feel the despair?

Seeping from my heart

As you slowly

Rip it apart

This lust for you

I mistook for love

And as I try and explain myself

You rip the words from my mouth

You found my weakness

And used it against me

You rip my apart

So now my imperfect is all I see

All I wanted

Was to feel whole

So you make me feel loved

While you rip apart my heart.

* * *

please review it makes me happy. ttfn. 


	23. I want to die a beautiful death

The poem version of I wanna die pretty. Read the story please. Anyway this takes place season 7 during the last fight when Spike sacrifices himself. Please review. ttfn.

* * *

**I Want To Die A Beautiful Death**

Kinda wanna die

Just to make the sound go away

This disease that blinds my sight

No one can help me to see?

I'm not okay

Sometimes I wanna die

I'm sick and I'm tired of living in hell

Don't want to live for all eternity

Just wanna die here today

I wanna die beautiful in my own right

Yeah I wanna die to save something I can't remember

I want this pain as my payment

My sad sorry selfish cry out to the world

I just want to die

You can tell be the laughter that fills my head

Spread my arms and die beautiful death

In the sunlight that fills my world.

* * *

Hope you liked it please review ttfn. 


	24. Pitiful

Ok this is my first poem on here in a while so go easy if this sucks okay. Another Anti-Buffy written in Spike's pov

_

* * *

_

_Pitiful_

You know

That no matter how hard I try

I'll run right back

To you

This feeling

Deep within my heart

Keeps screaming

You're pitiful, so pitiful.

And I know

That as you kiss my lips

You want what I can't give

To you anymore

I'm still afraid

Of your stake

Piercing my heart

So pitiful, I'm pitiful

We know

That as you hammer those nails into your small hands

You're eyes look into mine

But I look away

You are nailed to your cross

Pleasuring your pain

And I can see that your soul will soon be dead

You're pitiful, so pitiful

* * *

It sucks I know but please review anyway. 


	25. Got the Light

YaY another poem ut this one's a poem I wrote when I was upset about how Spike always wants to travel in the day for some odd reason. Anyway please review cause my plot bunnies are threatening to eat me if there are no reviews. ttfn._

* * *

_

_Got The Light_

The darkness that builds inside of me

Keeps me down to what you think I should be

Must you tempt me with the light of day?

Slowly back away from the harmful rays

No matter how good a person I'll be

God will never want me

I'm evil and jaded

Just a shadow that keeps fading

So I'm turning away

From the eternal light of day

Cause I hate the light for all that I lack

And I'm never coming back

* * *

Please review cause if my plot bunnies eat me then all my other stories go unfinished so PLEASE REVIEW!

AHHH PLOT BUNNIES::runs away:


	26. Love and Loneliness

YAY another poem about Spike aren't you excited, I know I am. Anywho this poem is about Spike and how his feelings for Buffy aren't returned. I hope you like it and please review or the plot bunnies...well you know them.

_

* * *

_

_Love and Loneliness_

I'd thought I'd lost you

Somewhere far away

Only to learn

That you were never really ever here at all

Love was all I had for you

I had nothing more to give

And I thought it'd be enough

But you were wishing for things that you don't need

Now the loneliness is setting in

As I realize sadly

That I'm in love

But you don't care

* * *

Wow that poem sucked. But please review anyway and flame it. ttfn. 


	27. 672

This is about Spike in season 4 and 5 when Spike started having those nasty feelings towards Buffy :blah: Anywho I got the idea for this poem after watching Spike's dream with him and Buffy kissing in it :blah: Hope you like it please review or the plot bunnies.

_

* * *

_

_672_

Six hundred and seventy two

It races through my mind

Painting pictures of you

And no other kind

Why can't I get you out of my head?

Please can't you see you're slowly killing me?

Filling my heart with emotional lead

That no one but me can see

Six hundred and seventy two

It mocks me day after day

With something that'll never come true

And all I want is for you to go away

Your laughter fills my head

Won't somebody shoot me were I lay

I want to make sure I'm dead

Please just go away

Six hundred and seventy two

Is how many times at night I cry

Because I'll never have you

By my side

* * *

Please review and remeber all you faithful reviewers "I love you so fucking much" 


End file.
